


Cupid with a gun

by orphan_account



Category: crime - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Scandal, Sex, Thirdwheel, kiss, lovetriangle, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sex and cheating tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid with a gun

**Author's Note:**

> IM LAUGHING HOW THIS TURNED OUT

"I swear to fucking god if you did that thing.""Oh my fucking god what the absolute shit!" These were the words of Morgan when she found out Mr.Jay over there liked the shit out of her. Jay just stood there kinda embarrassed but you know not to uncomfortable. Morgan got up and faced Jay and said, "I dont take shit from no one. Treat me right." Jay looked at her and sighed really big. Then he acted all cool and said "Good see you at 6." Morgan laughed her head off and walked away flicking a sticky note at Jay with her number on it. When the coast was clear and Morgan was gone Jay went lunatic saying shit like "SCORE!" All his friends called him a player and fussed at him for dumping Hailey even after he took her virginity. 6:00 came along and Jay pulled up to Morgan's house. Jay thought Morgan wasn't coming but she walked out of the house and Jay's mouth dropped to the floor. Morgan had worn really tight shorts that came really high up and showed some of her butt. She wore a V dip shirt showing most of her boobs and all Jay could think of was when he was gonna get into her pants. Morgan got into the car and Jay said "Damn girl! Bitch be looking sexy tonight." "Ha I dressed all for you sweetheart" Morgan snorted sarcastically. They pulled up to Jay's apartment mentioned and went in and planned to watch Netflix. They both sat on the couch watching some random show they found when Jay slid his arm around Morgan and slowly made way to her boob. Morgan didn't seem phased by it so Jay kept going. By this time Jay had completely groped her boob. He was still surprised Morgan hadn't said anything. He pulled his hand down and unbuttoned her low waisted shorts showing her sexy lingerie she had on. Jay could already feel it. He was gonna have fun tonight. By now Morgan's pants and shirt had come off and Jay was working on her bra. Thr bra came clean off and then Morgan says "Aww honey I brought way more where that came from." Morgan got up and pulled Jay up kissing him very roughly while she pulled his pants off. Morgan slid down and started giving Jay a blowjob. Jay sat there legs wide open with Morgan sucking away. She got up and started riding Jay. All the moaning and groaning aroused Jay so much. Morgan kept saying "fuck" over and over. She says "not bad 9 incher." Jays moans turns Morgan on so much she starts to kiss Jay while just sitting on his dick. She then gets up and pulls a whip out of her bag. Jay knows what's up and he lays there Morgan gets nasty. After that Jay tackles Morgan and snatches her whip and whips her and eats her right out. Morgan ends up riding Jay again but this time Jay is very rough. Jay then says hes gonna cum and Morgan retorts "You think I'm some bitch that can't handle it." They both laugh and Jay sprays right in Morgan while she moans her heart out. Morgan gets up slaps Jay and goes to take a shower. Jay sits there breathing heavy. The next day Jay was on to a new girl. This one was named Cara. Now Cara wasn't some bitch who you could get anything away with but Jay says she tells him she's mega kinky. YIKES. Morgan over heard Jay making plans with Cara to come to his house at 9 so Morgan tells herself, "They'll be happy to see me there" It's 8:45 and Morgan is already there. Jay had given her a key to the apartment. It's around 9:12 and Cara and Jay walk in all of sudden the clothes come off and they're at it. Morgan walks in with her .35 caliber gun. Both Cara and Jay freeze. Jay tells Morgan she doesnt have to hurt anyone. Morgan laughs and yells back "Just like you hurt me just then when she was riding your dick" Morgan hits both of them in the head with the butt of the gun and ties them up. Jay and Cara wake up and Cara screams "I didn't know he had a girlfriend" Morgan walks in and gets in Cara's face and snorts "well now you do sweet cheeks" and she makes a speech to Jay about how she made love to him because he forced it so she says "well now I'm forcing this" Morgan swings Cara around and starts kissing her. She pulled out a dildo she had brought just to make Cara suffer and shoved it down Cara's throat. While Cara lay there struggling to breathe Morgan made sure she was struggling but not dying. She turned to Jay and whiped him while saying "Do you think I'm stupid" he says no so Morgan turns to Cara and says this precious darling here is going to have a great time with me. he drags Cara in Jay's bedroom and all Jay could hear is moaning probably from Morgan and screams probably from Cara. Jay looks around for somrthing to cut the ropes Morgan had put around him he swore profusely when he couldn't find anything. Jay finally catches a glimpse of a knife he had left on the coffee table a couple meters away. He tried to wiggle his way to it and got so close to it. Finally he got the knife and cut the strings. He ran to the bedroom with the knife letting Morgan know he was armed. Morgan laughed as she says "Everyone knows not to bring a knife to a gun fight"She pulls the trigger ever so slightly. As the bullet flew through the air Morgan stands there waiiting it to pierce the skin of Jay. The bullet hits his skin, plunging though his ribcage and through his heart. Jay fell to the floor laying there dead as a doorknob. She could see out of the corners of her eye, Cara, absolutely terrified of what she had just witnessed. Morgan assured her she was sane still laughing her head off. Cara thought to herself "I have to get out of here" when all of a sudden like Morgan read her mind. Morgan says "honey you're not going anywhere" as the words came out of here mouth Morgan lifts the gun and shoots Cara strait through the head. Morgan takes he gun with her and cleans up all traces from her and leaves as "Cupid with a gun"

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT STOP FUCKING LAUGHING


End file.
